Long Chen
Long Chen is the main character of Nine Star Hegemon Body Art. Appearance Sword-like eyebrows and glowing with health; his eyes were like the stars. An extremely handsome face and extremely pleasant to look at. Personality Known to be smart and wise beyond his age, but at the same time short-tempered and foolish if someone touches his weakness. Tells others and himself that he is not a good guy, but will help others in distress if they are treated unfailry especially if the perpetrator acts more arrogant then him. To his loved ones, he is the pillar that keeps the heavens from falling down and to his enemies a man with no mercy. * Prideful(Pill God) - Smart and prideful but will put himself in harm to save those he cares about. * Nine Star Hegemon Body Art - Under the influence of this art cannot back down from direct confrontation if said insult crosses his bottom line or he will risk losing his cultivation. Background Long Chen's biological Mother (Luo NingShuang) and father (Long Zhantian) are apart of the God race. Because people were jealous and greedy of Long Chen's talent, members of the Long family stole his spirit bone, spirit root, and spirit blood. Making him basically a cripple, he was sent to the Tianwu continent by a servant of his parents who severed the karmic relations by killing himself. A message was left by his biological parents, his father wishes for him to become a dragon and his mother wants him to have a peaceful life. Which relates to the fact that if he can't cultivate then he should have a peaceful life and if he can then perhaps one day they will meet. Long Chen was raised by his adoptive father Long Tianxiao and his adoptive mother, Mrs. Long. He treats them like his real parents. He has been bullied a lot before he started cultivating the Nine Star art, this has given him thick skin but when they insult someone close to him he doesn't bear it but immediately retaliates. History Trivia * He is a specialist in destroying roofs of houses. * One genius used Long Chen to make a crazy profit of millions of gold coins. He was a master painter, but after seeing the battle of Long Chen at the Phoenix Cry Lantern Festival, he allied himself with a printing workshop and had a brilliant business idea creating paintings from the battles, a special painting as a collector's item limited edition and finally a graphic novel called The Phoenix Cry Divine Battle. In just a few weeks, they made at least millions of gold coins. * When he reached the thirteenth Heavenstage of Qi Condensation, he faced his first heavenly punishment. * His star FengFu became a true star and he managed to manifest the FengFu Battle Armor. * Long Chen is not actually the biological son of Long Tianxiao and Mrs. Long. * He is divergent, his cultivation does not follow the standard path. Furthermore, he is the strongest and most unique type being an 'anti-heaven' divergent. *What'll happen when he reaches the 'heavenly fusion' stage/realm? * When he reached the tenth heaven stage of blood condensation, his blood changed showing slight traces of gold spots. * By being baptized by natural thunders he was able to form embryonic thunder force runes in his blood, thus creating his own thunder force to temper his body. * When he faced his second heavenly punishment he allowed his original thunder force runes in his blood to be devoured by the tribulation thunder force, thus allowing him to control tribulation lightning. Reference Chapter 321 * When Long Chen returned home after the battle against the corrupt path, he discovered that the mother was pregnant. * Long Chen’s face-slapping technique had practically reached a divine level. * He hates the gods of the Pill Valley, namely Great Brahma and Heavenly Fallen Night. Presumably, this hate comes from the memories of Pill God. * The Chaos Bead is the most heaven-defying object inside his body. literally defies heaven! * When in danger, Pill God's Supreme will emerge from his body to help him. * If someone tries to poke Chaos Bead, absolute destruction force comes and destroy the person who is trying to tamper. * "But Long Chen, this monster, is wild!" - Chapter 742 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alchemist Category:Phoenix Cry Empire Category:Alchemist Guild Category:Heaven Earth Faction Category:Dragon Blood Legion